Following the rapid advance of modern technologies and industries, more and more sophisticated and high-power products have been developed. In operation, the high-power product will inevitably generate high heat to cause rise of temperature. In the case that the heat accumulates to an extent higher than a tolerable limit, the electronic components of the product may burn out to result in crash of the product. In some more serious cases, greater damage may be incurred. Therefore, most of the sophisticated products are equipped with heat sinks for dissipating the heat generated by the products.
Also, it is known that the electronic components and the heat sink of an electronic device are generally arranged in a quite limited space. In this case, the heat sink can only provide limited heat dissipation area so that the heat dissipation effect is poor. In addition, the parts of the existent heat sink are made by means of different molds so that the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Furthermore, the parts are assembled in the limited space of the electronic device. Such assembling procedure is troublesome.
Moreover, for achieving visual effect, some manufacturers will add colorful accessories to the heat sinks or spray the heat sinks with colorful paints to promote the appearances thereof. However, after adding the accessories to the heat sinks or spraying the heat sinks, the heat dissipation effect thereof will be greatly deteriorated.